


Camellia Flowers Bloom

by theblackhall



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, M/M, wooyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackhall/pseuds/theblackhall
Summary: Wooseok’s garden was as beautiful as ever. The blooming flowers of different colors against the green of the grass, Yuto could stare at them all day—especially the camellias.Pink camellias decorated one side of the garden, and Yuto found pleasure in watering them every single morning as if his life depended on it. It had become a routine, and it ended with him taking one camellia with him every Friday to visit the man he dearly missed.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Camellia Flowers Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on my au on twitter (@mcwooseok) called camellia. but you don't need to read that before reading this one. this is just for fluff purposes 100%

It was six o’clock in the morning, and Yuto was wide awake.

He had fallen asleep a few hours prior after a whole day of following Jinho around on set for his new drama, but he kept on jolting awake every ten minutes, and he wasn’t having it.

Sitting up in bed, Yuto sighed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Soft, light snoring could be heard coming from beside him, and he turned to look at the love of his life, fast asleep. A small smile formed on his lips as he looked at Wooseok, his cheek squished on the pillow with his lips puckered up.

Yuto ran his fingers through Wooseok’s hair gently, the smile never leaving his face. When Wooseok came home from work, he’d told Yuto about Hyunggu stealing his favourite mug in the pantry when they were on break. Yuto could only hold back his laughter as Wooseok looked so serious, complaining about his colleague not using a different mug instead.

“I helped him make some good edits with this new story submission he received yesterday, and he took _my_ mug? Ungrateful little fiction editor!” Wooseok had exclaimed while they sat in the living room eating dinner.

All coiled up on the blanket by Wooseok’s feet was one of his cats Cheeky. Yuto looked around the room to find the other cat, Kenzo, but it was nowhere to be found.

 _He’s probably sleeping downstairs,_ thought Yuto.

The Japanese man leaned down to leave a soft kiss on Wooseok’s forehead before getting off the bed. He threw a sweater on and slowly made his way out of the room, making sure to close the door without making a sound.

Silence engulfed the atmosphere as Yuto descended the staircase. His bare feet touched the wooden floorboards of the living room, and he shivered.

As expected, Kenzo was lying down on the couch in front of the TV with it eyes closed. Yuto went to put some food into the cats’ bowls for them to eat later and made his way towards the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee and walked back to the living room, his eyes focused on the sky brightening outside.

With one hand holding the mug, Yuto decided to open the front door and step outside.

The gush of fresh air caressed the exposed skin on his face. It was cold, in contrast to the hot drink in his hand. He leaned his shoulder onto the doorframe as he took in the view before him.

Wooseok’s garden was as beautiful as ever. The blooming flowers of different colors against the green of the grass, Yuto could stare at them all day—especially the camellias.

Pink camellias decorated one side of the garden, and Yuto found pleasure in watering them every single morning as if his life depended on it. It had become a routine, and it ended with him taking one camellia with him every Friday to visit the man he dearly missed.

Five years had passed since the death of someone Yuto was once in love with. Hamada Natsuo was his first love, and he was taken away too soon. Sometimes Wooseok would follow Yuto to the cemetery too, and they’d sit there for an hour, just rambling to Natsuo about what they’d done all week.

Yuto smiled to himself, thinking about how lucky he was to have Wooseok in his life. He felt so loved and understood by him, and he never wanted to stop feeling that way.

As Yuto witnessed the sunrise outside, Wooseok was slowly waking up from his deep sleep. The journalist was more than tired when he went to bed that night, and his heavy eyes opened just to find an empty spot beside him instead of his boyfriend.

The tall man sat up and threw his legs off the side of the bed. He stood up almost immediately and groaned when the blood rushed to his head.

“Ah,” he squeezed his eyes shut, leaning onto the wall. “I stood up too fast,” he said to no one in particular, his voice still heavy with sleep.

When he regained his balance, he saw Cheeky hopping off the bed and walking towards the door.

“Cheeky! Were you sleeping beside me?” Wooseok asked, crouching down to pet his cat. “I’m sorry if I startled you. Let’s go find Yuto.”

Cheeky trailed after him as he walked down the stairs. Kenzo was already awake as well, stretching on the couch like nobody’s business. Wooseok beamed at the sight of his two cats in the living room, and his smile grew wider when his gaze landed on Yuto standing at the door.

 _He seems to be deep in thought_.

Wooseok tip toed towards Yuto, whose back was facing him. He was grinning to himself when he leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Yuto’s waist from behind, startling the latter.

“Good morning!” said Wooseok, kissing Yuto’s cheek multiple times before snuggling his face into the crook of his neck.

“Wooseok-ah, you startled me!” replied Yuto. He had a bit of coffee spilled onto his hand, but Wooseok was too busy to see that.

“Well you startled _me_ when I woke up and you weren’t there.”

Yuto turned around and looked up at the taller man, so cheerful despite having just woken up.

“Sorry, Wooseokie. I couldn’t sleep.”

Wooseok pouted, “Are you okay?” He held Yuto’s face in his hands, his thumbs caressing the latter’s cheeks. “What’s going on in there?”

Sighing, Yuto leaned his forehead onto Wooseok’s. They stood there in silence for a while, only the sound of birds chirping outside could be heard.

“I think I need a new job,” Yuto finally admitted. “Don’t get me wrong, I love working for Jinho but I’m tired of the same routine… I don’t wanna be someone’s assistant forever, Wooseok.”

The latter hummed in response, pressing his lips onto Yuto’s forehead for a good minute before pulling him into a hug. He could hear the heaviness in the man’s voice, and he could tell just how much Yuto had been thinking about it.

“Hey,” Wooseok held Yuto’s shoulders as he bowed his head down to meet his eyes, “it’s been five years, baby. Do you, maybe, want to get back into music?”

Yuto sighed. He knew Wooseok would say that. It wasn’t Wooseok’s fault though, because Yuto himself had been making music in his own makeshift studio a lot lately. Sometimes he would let Wooseok sing with him, even Hyunggu and Yanan would join them on some days.

It was no secret that Yuto was good at what he’s doing. Jinho and Hongseok had been trying to convince him for years, and Wooseok supported the idea too. But Yuto just couldn’t bring himself to make a decision.

“I don’t know…”

Wooseok smiled, gently tugging Yuto by the hand as he stepped outside. Their feet touched the grass, some spots still damp with morning dew. The coldness became a source of comfort for the two lovebirds as they walked towards the bush of camellias in Wooseok’s front yard. Their two cats were peeking from behind the windows even though the door was left opened.

“Come here,” Wooseok beckoned.

Yuto got closer to him, and he positioned the former so he was facing the house right next to theirs—it was Yuto’s house.

He’d moved into Wooseok’s house just a year and a half ago and sold the house to a middle aged couple who had just gotten married at the time. So many memories were made in that house, but Yuto was glad he ended up just next door.

“Look at that,” Wooseok pointed at a window on the second floor. “Do you remember that room?”

Yuto smiled and nodded, “Yeah, my studio.”

Wooseok wrapped his left arm around Yuto’s shoulders and kissed his temple. “I was standing right below that window that night, when I first heard you sing that song you wrote for Natsuo.”

“I… I forgot about that.”

Yuto looked up at Wooseok, but the latter was still focused on the house.

“When you sang me that song, I found out how genuine you are with your talents.”

Wooseok turned to face the love of his life, his eyes glistening under the morning sun. If Yuto could look at him in this light forever, he would.

“You write beautiful lyrics that never fail to express everything that you’re feeling. When you sing them quietly in your studio, you put your heart and soul into it. I know you tend to keep things to yourself, Yuto, but your music is like you laying yourself bare for selected people to see.”

As Wooseok spoke, Yuto could feel his heart fluttering in his chest. This man, standing right before him, looked deeply at him as if he had stars in his eyes. Every time he felt down, even if it’s just for several minutes, Wooseok was always there. _Always._ And he knew just the right things to say, even when Yuto didn’t know he needed to hear them.

“If you’re ready, you can share your music with anyone who wants to listen, and I’ll be there for you when you do. You know I’ll always support you no matter what.”

Warmth seeped through Yuto’s skin when Wooseok’s large hands held his face so tenderly.

“I want to share it,” said Yuto. “I want the whole world to know just how much I love you, and if it means sharing the songs I’ve written for you, then I’ll do it.”

Wooseok smiled, the creases by his eyes making it impossible for Yuto to fall in love with him even more than he already was.

“We can talk to Hui later,” Yuto spoke before Wooseok could open his mouth. “Right now just let me hold you.”

And that’s what he did.

Yuto held Wooseok’s hands as they spun around in the garden. Wooseok slipped a camellia behind Yuto’s ear and took pictures of him, the coffee stain on the floor of the front door long forgotten. They ate breakfast in the living room alongside their two cats as they watched a rerun of Naruto on TV. They tried to cook spaghetti for lunch, but Wooseok accidentally spilled the sauce onto the floor, so they ended up eating at Jinho and Hongseok's place.

It was always this simple with them, and they could stay like this forever.


End file.
